Miyuki Uchiwa
by Natulcien Anwamane
Summary: Dans cette histoire, Itachi et Sasuke ont une soeur, Miyuki. Il s'agit de son histoire, de son aventure. Des éléments du mangas mais pas tous.
1. 01 Commencement

Chapitre 1: Commencement.

_Konoha, un village tranquille, il est aimé par ses habitants et aussi par ses dirigeants qui se mêlent assez souvent à la population. Dans ce village c'est depuis longtemps déjà, la famille Uchiwa qui assure la sécurité. De plus, même si ce n'est plus son rôle officiel, beaucoup des membres de ce clan font partit de la police. Fugaku Uchiwa actuel chef du clan a deux fils: Itachi et Sasuke, il a aussi une fille Miyuki mais à ses yeux ce n'est pas important. A l'époque ou commence cette histoire Itachi a 13ans, Sasuke a 7ans et Miyuki a 9ans. Un jour alors qu'il rentre de mission avec Itachi et Fugaku entendit soudain une étrange chanson._

Fugaku: Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?!

Itachi: Si je ne me trompe pas c'est Miyuki.

Fugaku: ?!

_La jeune fille était en effet assise dans le jardin, sa voix attirait beaucoup d'oiseaux qui venaient se percher sur les branches et chantaient avec elle. A l'approche de son père Miyuki se tut, le silence semblait lourd. Le chef de clan regarda sa fille quelques secondes puis tourna les talons sans même dire un mot._

_Miyuki: Pff il pourrait au moins me crier dessus, c'est frustrant qu'il ne dise jamais rien._

…: Nee-san ça ne va pas?

_Miyuki plongée dans les pensées n'avait pas entendu son petit frère approcher._

Miyuki: Ça va Sasuke, ne t'en fait pas.

Sasuke: Pourtant, tu semblais triste.

Miyuki: Ça va ne t'en fait pas, je m'ennuyais c'est tout.

Sasuke: Ah bon, je préfère.

_Sasuke croyait vraiment tout ce que lui disait Miyuki, si elle lui avait dit que le ciel était rose il y a longtemps, il l'aurait cru sans hésiter. Miyuki leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu._

Miyuki: Dit petit frère si on allait se balader tout les deux avant le diné,

Sasuke: Je suis désolé nee-san j'ai promis a père de rester avec lui et Itachi ce soir,

Miyuki: Par de problème petit frère je ne t'en veux pas, alors a plus tard.

_Dans la soirée a l'heure du diner elle regarda son père mais lui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, il ne tenait jamais compte d'elle. Elle avait intégré l'académie depuis une année déjà, sans rien dire a son père et ce soir là, elle avait vraiment envie de le provoquer._

Miyuki: Père puis-je vous poser une question s'il vous plait?

Fugaku: Bien sur.

Miyuki: Que diriez vous si je vous disait que j'ai intégré l'académie des ninjas l'année dernière?

Fugaku: Rien, de toute façon les femmes ninjas ne valent rien; les ninjas de la famille ont par tradition toujours été des hommes, je ne vois pas de raison de changer les choses.

Itachi: Sans vouloir être impudent père je me demande ce que cela pourrait donner une femme ninja.

Fugaku: Pas grand chose je le crains mon fils.

_Itachi se leva, il avait terminé son repas, il se tourna vers sont père en souriant, il regarda sa sœur qui fit oui de la tête. _

Itachi: Père, je vous prie de m'excuser mais vous vous trompez, les femmes ninjas ne sont pas mauvaises.

Fugaku: Comment peux tu en être sur?

Itachi: Demandez a Miyuki de vous affronter et vous verrez.

_Fugaku ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, mais il décida de faire un essai pour voir, il allait être surpris. Lui et sa fille se placèrent face a face, chacun a une extrémité du terrain d'entraînement, Itachi faisait office d'arbitre. A son signal Fugaku soupira, a ses yeux une femme ne pouvait pas être une bonne ninjas, et encore moins Hokage. Il regarda sa fille et lui dit:_

Fugaku: Ne t'en fait pas je ne te tuerais pas.

Miyuki: Tss ...

_Sans attendre d'avantage elle attaqua son père, qui fut surpris par sa vitesse, en effet Miyuki était vraiment rapide, son pied droit faucha les chevilles de son père mais elle ne poussa pas plus a son avantage et recula d'un bond, Fugaku se releva et cette fois c'est lui qui attaqua, malgré toute sa vitesse il ne pris pas sa fille de court le coup de poing ne l'effleura même pas, elle saisi son bras doucement et avec une souplesse digne d'un maître Hyûga elle le maitrisa. Son père se retrouva a genoux par terre sans avoir vraiment bien compris ce qui venait de ce passer._

Itachi: C'est bon Miyuki lâche le.

_La jeune fille obéi._

Miyuki: Alors les filles ne peuvent pas être de bon ninjas vous êtes sure?

Fugaku: C'est quoi cette histoire?!

Itachi: Avec l'accord de notre mère Miyuki a intégré l'académie des ninjas l'année dernière et elle est vraiment douée, et maintenant quand j'ai du temps libre j'aime bien faire un combat amical avec elle.

_Fugaku n'en revenait pas, sa propre fille, c'était impossible, il n'avait jamais vu une fille capable de le touché et encore moins de le mettre a genoux comme venait de la faire Miyuki, elle ne souriait pas, elle ne semblait même pas se réjouir de cette victoire si on peux appeler ça une victoire. Elle était a côté de son ainé et le regardait, elle semblait attendre mais attendre quoi ?_

Fugaku: Je te jure que si elle m'a battu c'est juste parce que j'y suis aller doucement, le fait est qu'une fille ne peux et ne devrait jamais devenir un ninjas.

_Miyuki tourna les talons et commençait a partir quand soudain elle le regarda dans les yeux._

Miyuki: Je vais vous prouver qu'une fille peux devenir une ninjas et même meilleur parfois que certain hommes.

_Sans rien ajouter elle sortit du terrain d'entraînement, son jeune frère la regardait il avait assister au combat et savait que les paroles de son père l'avait blessé. Il la rattrapa et tira sur sa manche._

Sasuke: Tu sais moi je pense que tu sera une ninjas plus forte que père et même qu'Itachi.

_La jeune fille sourit, son jeune frère était adorable elle l'aimait beaucoup et il le lui rendait bien, après avoir marché dans le village pendant des heures elle alla s'installer sur un colline d'où l'on pouvait voir un paysage absolument magnifique. Quand elle entra le soir son père comme a son habitude faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, Itachi vain la voir dans sa chambre._

Itachi: Je doute qu'il ai fait exprès de perdre.

Miyuki: Moi aussi mais il ne reconnaitra jamais que je suis douée pour les arts ninjas.

Itachi: Bof moi je sais que tu est plus forte que bien des gens.

_La jeune fille rit alors aux éclats_.


	2. 02 Le début de la fin

Chapitre 2: Le début de la fin

_Ce soir la, Miyuki rentrait avec Itachi d'un entraînement quand soudain en entrant dans leur rue virent qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière nul part._

Itachi: Miyuki, tu reste là je vais voir.

Miyuki: Attend et Sasuke!

Itachi: Je m'en occupe ne t'en fait pas.

_Miyuki resta donc ou elle se trouvait sans bouger, soudain un homme qu'elle identifia comme étant un Uchiwa s'approcha d'elle._

,,,: Je suis heureux de te rencontrer.

Miyuki: Qui êtes vous?

,,,: Ne t'en fait pas tu n'as pas a le savoir jeune fille.

Itachi: Attend laisse moi faire.

_Miyuki ne comprenait rien, que faisait Itachi? Pourquoi? Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, l'autre homme avait disparu. Itachi la regarda._

Miyuki: C'est quoi ce bazar Tichi?! Il se passe quoi?!

Itachi: Écoute, il a tué toute la famille, il s'appelle Madara Uchiwa, je vais effacer ta mémoire ...

Miyuki: Pourquoi?!

Itachi: Pour te protéger, je ne peux pas te laisser avec ta mémoire.

_Il n'en dit pas plus soudain tout fût noir ,,, Itachi avait promis de s'occuper de Sasuke aussi, il s'arrangea pour le laisser en vie mais ne pu pas lui dire la vérité comme a sa sœur. Madara savait qu'elle était vivante mais comme elle n'avait plus de mémoire elle ne poserait pas de problèmes. Le jeune frère lui pensait Itachi responsable de se massacre comme tout le village d'ailleurs, il pouvait donc continuer a mettre son plan a exécution sans soucis, car la seule personne capable de révélé la vérité avait tout oublier._

Sasuke: Je n'arrive pas a le croire, nee-san c'est pas possible elle n'est pas morte j'en suis sur mais alors ou est elle?

_Une question qui devait rester sans réponse pour le moment. Sasuke était très touché par la disparition de sa sœur, il l'aimait tant de plus ce que son frère lui avait dit la veille le troublait. Il se demandait si Itachi avait pu tuer tout le monde ou même pu lever la main sur eux … _

Sasuke: Je fait quoi maintenant moi?!

_Il était assis sur le ponton et ne cessait de penser a Miyuki, le jeune fille le hantait puis au bout de quelques minutes il ne pensait plus a elle mais a son frère. Il voulait se venger, surtout sa sœur il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit a ses côté a cet instant, elle savait toujours quoi dire._

Sasuke: Tant pis, elle n'est plus à je dois m'y faire elle est morte et je dois tout faire pour me montrer a la hauteur,,,

_Le jeune garçon idolâtrait sa sœur, a ses yeux elle était une sainte elle ne quittait pas ses penser mais bon. De la haine plein les yeux il avançait sur la voie du ninjas mais plein de haine pour son frère et plein de peine a cause de la perte de sa sœur._

_A des centaines de kilomètres de là une jeune fille inconsciente sur la rive d'un fleuve, une femme très belle sans doute la femme d'un seigneur la regarda, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très sale elle était belle._

Femme: On l'emmène.

Homme: Vous êtes sure madame?!

Femme: Oui.

_La jeune fille fut donc emmenée dans une grande demeure, le seigneur local demanda a ce qu'on la soigne le médecin découvrit qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir a cause d'une technique ninjas, le seigneur réfléchis quelques secondes puis ce décida._

Seigneur: Alors nous allons lui dire qu'elle est ma fille, qu'elle est tombée de cheval et c'est cogner la tête ce qui est la raison de sa perte de mémoire.

_La décision était prise on habilla la jeune fille d'un magnifique pyjamas de sois rose et on l'installa dans une des plus belles chambres du palais On avait découvert le prénom de la jeune fille cousu sur sa veste._


	3. 03 Miyuki Konayuki

Chapitre 3: Miyuki Konayuki

Jeune fille: Ou suis-je?

Homme: Vous êtes réveillé mademoiselle tant mieux.

_La jeune fille détailla la chambre ou elle se trouvait, c'était une chambre magnifique digne d'une princesse il y avait sur la tapisserie des dragons de toutes leur couleurs ainsi que des phœnix aux plumes or et rouges brillants a la lumière du soleil. Elle était allongée dans un lit a baldaquin avec des rideaux en soie blanche, ses draps étaient aussi en soie sur la couette rouge était brodé un immense dragon d'or. Elle portait un pyjama rose étrangement la couleur ne lui plu pas._

Jeune fille: Qui suis-je? Ou suis-je?

_L'homme qui se trouvait a ses côté la regarda il avait des yeux bleu comme le ciel et cheveux d'or, il lui répondit sans attendre._

Homme: Nous sommes dans une des chambres du palais du Pays du Ciel, vous vous appelez Miyuki, et vous êtes nôtre princesse, vous êtes tomber de cheval tout a l'heure.

Miyuki: Et vous qui êtes vous?

Homme: Je suis Amasa.

_Miyuki regarda autour d'elle une idée lui traversa l'esprit._

Miyuki: Puis-je me lever s'il vous plait?

Amasa: Bien sur mais avant je vais prévenir vos parents de votre réveil.

_Miyuki ne se leva donc pas, elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit sur une table de nuit il y avait un magnifique vase blanc un dragon noir peint dessus mais ce qui attira l'œil de la jeune fille ce fut le bouquet qui s'y trouvait des fleurs magnifiques de toutes les couleurs mais la jeune fille tendit les mains, elle changea la disposition des plantes et le résultat était merveilleux. Elle détailla un peu plus sa chambre elle était grande, face a son lit il y avait une armoire monumentale des motifs un peu abstraits étaient gravés dessus sur la gauche il y avait une immense porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon sur cette petite terrasse se trouvait une petite table noire et des chaises assortie sur la table un service a thé en porcelaine blanche avec des fleures rouges peintes dessus, a droite il y avait une commode et une coiffeuse le miroir était immense avec un cadres d'or représentant un phœnix, il semblait que l'oiseau mythique était posé sur le haut du miroir. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un homme et une femmes tout deux très bien habillé entrèrent._

Homme: Tout va bien?

Miyuki: Euh... oui mais euh … Je ne me souvient pas de vous avoir déjà vu …?

Femme: Tu a perdu la mémoire, c'est normal que tu ne te souvienne pas.

Miyuki: Dites je peux aller dehors s'il vous plait?

Amasa: Si vous le voulez vos altesses je peux l'accompagner.

Homme: Oui c'est une bonne idée.

_Miyuki se leva alors et ouvrit l'armoire, elle faillit avoir une attaque il y avait tant de choses difficile de choisir sauf pour elle, elle pris une robe courte et rouge, avec des manches blanches ou étaient brodé des phœnix d'or ainsi que des bottes rouges elles aussi. Elle descendit alors dans le jardin avec Amasa, ils allèrent alors vers le terrain d'équitation elle vit alors dans un enclos un magnifique cheval noir avec une crinière blanche._

Miyuki: Je peux essayer de le monter s'il vous plait Amasa-san?

Amasa: Vous n'avez pas a m'appeler «san» mais Amasa tout court Miyuki-sama.

Miyuki: Ah! Alors je peux essayer de le monter Amasa?

Amasa: Je ne sais pas, je pense allons demander a l'homme qui s'occupe des chevaux.

Miyuki: Oui!

_Un homme s'approcha et leur demanda ce qu'il voulaient. _

Amasa: La princesse voudrait monter le cheval noir.

Homme: Je ne sais pas, il est imprévisible mais si je reste avec elle je pense qu'elle pourra le monter.

Miyuki: Ça me va.

_Elle sella le cheval sans aide et monta sur son dos a la surprise de l'éleveur elle le mis au trot sans difficulté c'était comme si elle le comprenait après avoir monter pendant 2 heures Miyuki remonta dans sa chambre soudain une chanson lui revint en mémoire elle s'assit sur le balcon et se mit a chanter:_

Miyuki:

Nairobi no kaze ni fukarete

Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yowakemae kikoeta melody

Sore ha totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sore e to habataku tori tachi

Saa dakara jima ni ukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni ha

Ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no melodia

Daremo ga itsuka a koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi ha wasurenai

(Le vent aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel souffle...

Cherchant un monde éloigné...

La mélodie que je peux entendre en regardant le soleil se lever...

Est vraiment une chanson nostalgique!

Les oiseaux volent vers l'est …

Car c'est là que tout prendra fin...

Le paradis des 7 Océans …

Après la nuit orageuse...

Renait pour transmettre l'amour!

La mélodie des 7 continents …

Même quand le jour viendra ou tout le monde partira d'ici …

aussi longtemps que nous chanteront cette chanson des 7 royaumes

Je n'oublierait pas!)

_La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux elle regarda le l'horizon tout ceci sonnait si faux elle avait lu sur le visage de l'éleveur la surprise quand Amasa l'avait présenté comme la princesse mais elle ne savait pas c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la princesse ou a cause de la soit disant chute qu'elle avait fait... Elle retourna alors a l'intérieur elle avait demander a changer de pyjamas mais poliment ce qui avait surpris tout le personnel de service, on lui avait_ _confectionner un pyjamas sur mesure, il était bleu nuit avec de longues manches en fait il ressemblait a une robe. Sur les manches étaient brodées des étoiles d'or et d'argent, elle alla se coucher et s'endormit quelques secondes __plus tard._


	4. 04 Sasuke

Chapitre 4: Sasuke

_Cela faisait 5 ans depuis ce jour ci, Sasuke était assis sur le toit il regardait le ciel il pensait a sa sœur quand soudain._

Naruto: Sasuke descend de là!

Sasuke: Tu veux quoi Naruto?

Naruto: Ben je me disait qu'ont pouvaient aller manger des ramens tout les deux,

Sasuke: Pourquoi pas.

_Les deux jeune gens se rendirent chez Ichiraku, après le repas il se baladèrent dans le village ils arrivèrent devant chez Sasuke sans trop savoir comment._

Sasuke: Puisque t'es là entre.

Naruto: OK

_Les deux jeune gens s'installèrent dans le salon et se mirent a discuter de tout et de rien surtout de leur dernière mission. A un moment Naruto se leva et pris un cadre sur un meuble il y avait Sasuke mais le blond ne connaissait pas les 2 autres personnes._

Naruto: C'est qui?

Sasuke: A gauche c'est mon frère Itachi et a droite ma sœur Miyuki.

Naruto: Elle est belle.

_Le blond revint s'assoir a côté de Sasuke il avait toujours le cadre dans les mains._

Sasuke: Oui elle était très jolie mais aussi très forte elle battait même notre père en duel.

Naruto: Cool,

Sasuke: Ouais.

_Le brun avait le regard vide et sans aucun doute l'esprit ailleurs, le blond décida d'en parle avec Kakashi le lendemain. Et c'est ce qu'il fit._

Kakashi: Ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai eu l'occasion de la voir se battre et elle était très prometteuse, Sasuke l'adorait, il était très proche d'elle en plus elle était très belle je n'ai jamais vu une fille pareil.

Sasuke: Et alors arrêtez de remuer le passer.

_Sasuke partit sans rien dire quelques mois plus tard il désertait le village de Konoha sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter._

Naruto: Mais il lui a pris quoi a Sasuke?!

Sakura: Je n'en sais rien tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsque j'ai prononcer le mot espoir il s'est vraiment énervé.

Tsunade: C'est parce que le prénom de sa sœur signifie Espoir.

_Naruto lui avait compris grâce a ce que lui avait dit son sensei. _

_Naruto: Tu tenait donc tant a elle Sasuke pour aller jusque là?_

_Mais tout ignoraient que Miyuki était vivante même si elle ne se souvenait de rien hormis d'une chanson. Sasuke lui la croyait morte et voulait tuer Itachi a cause de cela. Mais comment ça va bien pouvoir finir tout ça...? Je me le demande moi._


	5. 05 Ce que je suis devenu

Chapitre 5: Ce que je suis devenu.

_Depuis maintenant 3 ans Miyuki vivait au pays du ciel sans plus trop se poser de question la chanson qui lui était revenu le jour de son réveil elle ne l'avait pas oublier mais ne cherchait pas d'où elle pouvait venir. Se matin là elle se leva, elle avait demander toujours très poliment si les tailleurs pouvaient lui faire un autre pyjamas chose qu'ils avaient fait avec plaisir tellement la princesse était gentille avec eux._

_Elle dormait avec celui ci ou avec l'autre cela dépendait de son humeur, elle se leva donc et regarda par la fenêtre cela allait être une journée magnifique elle décida donc qu'aujourd'hui elle allait monter. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla prendre son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle, elle appris là que plus tard dans l'après midi elle et ses parents recevraient les armées de la cour comme tout les ans. Miyuki n'aimait pas cette cérémonie et encore moins le général il se prenait vraiment pour quelqu'un lui, mais elle allait y assister par principe. En attendant elle descendit après son petit déjeuné dans le terrain d'équitation._

Miyuki: Tu viens on va jouer?

_La jeune fille s'était approcher de l'enclos et avait parler un magnifique cheval noir s'approcha, l'éleveur regarda la jeune fille avec étonnement comme a chaque fois qu'elle venait pour monter, elle avait un don avec les animaux il se disait cela car elle était la seule a arriver a monter ce cheval ci. Mais il ne dit rien comme a son habitude et admira, la jeune princesse sella sa monture et monta sur son dos sans que l'animal ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher. _

Miyuki: Allons y amusons nous avant que je sois obligée d'assister a la cérémonie avec l'armée!

_Comme si il avait compris le cheval s'élança au grand galop avec sa cavalière riant aux éclats, puis ce fut le tour du saut d'obstacles, la jeune fille était une très bonne cavalière elle montait d'une façon parfois étrange car certain sauts ou tout le monde aurait parier qu'elle allait faire tomber la barre et bien elle ne l'avait pas fait. Au bout d'une heure Amasa s'approcha._

Amasa: Princesse s'il vous plait c'est l'heure!

Miyuki: Compris!

_Elle ramena le cheval dans l'enclos et suivit Amasa jusqu'à une grande salle , il y avait déjà l'armée Miyuki alla s'assoir près de ses parents sans rien dire elle se tenait droite et digne, étrangement elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le général des armées s'approcha alors du seigneur et se mis a genoux._

Seigneur: Je vous souhaite la bienvenu général Zouo

Zouo: C'est moi qui suis enchanté de me trouve en votre compagnie votre altesse aujourd'hui.

_Miyuki: Il prépare quelque chose, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais je le sais._

_Le général se releva alors, Miyuki compris a ce instant que quelque chose n'allait pas, a cet instant le général éclata de rire._

Zouo: Vous êtes vraiment naïf mon bon seigneur!

_Les forces armées neutralisèrent le seigneur et sa femme sans difficulté pourtant Miyuki réussi a leur échappée elle se glissa sans aucune difficulté hors de la salle malgré la présence de tant d'ennemis, Amasa s'apprêta a lui demander ce qui se passait mais la jeune fille attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna dans sa course folle. _

Miyuki: Le général a trahis, il retient mon père et ma mère que dois-je faire Amasa?!

Amasa: Allez chercher de l'aide a Konoha, c'est un village de ninjas, ils nous aiderons c'est leur vocation de puis toujours d'aider les autres.

_Une fois au terrain d'équitation Amasa refusa d'aller plus loin. _

Amasa: Vous vous en sortirez je le sais princesse bonne chance.

_Miyuki détalla les larmes aux yeux elle les abandonnaient voilà ce qu'elle se disait, elle sortit en trombe du palais et traversa la ville sans s'arrêter une fois près de la forêt elle s'arrêta et regarda une dernière fois son chez elle et repris sa course. Elle chevaucha au galop pendant une heure puis ralentit l'allure, elle était pressée mais pas stupide elle continua au trot. Au bout de quelques jours elle arriva enfin au village de Konoha._

Miyuki: Pourquoi suis-je si nostalgique tout d'un coup? Enfin je suis arrivée je vais pouvoir leur demander de l'aide.


	6. 06 Qui suis-je vraiment

Chapitre 6: Qui suis-je vraiment?

_Miyuki s'approcha des portes du village il y avait deux ninjas près de celles-ci la jeune fille s'immobilisa ne sachant pas trop comment réagir._

Izumo: Qui est tu?

Kotetsu: Que fait tu ici?

Miyuki: Je suis Miyuki Konayuki princesse du pays du Ciel je suis a Konoha pour solliciter votre aide.

_Les deux ninjas réagirent sur l'instant, ils appelèrent un jeune ninjas blond qui se trouvait sur la place._

Izumo: Naruto conduit là chez maître Tsunade s'il te plait.

Naruto: Ok! Ça marche!

_Miyuki mis pied a terre et suivit le petit blond qui devait la mener vers le chef du village elle le vit s'approcher d'une jeune femme._

Naruto: Shizune elle est ou mamie Tsunade?

Shizune: Elle est a l'hôpital Naruto.

Naruto: Merci.

_Le blond se tourna vers Miyuki, il semblait qu'il la jaugeait._

Naruto: Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et toi tu est qui pour que les deux autres réagissent comme ça?

Miyuki: Je suis Miyuki Konayuki princesse du pays du Ciel.

Naruto Oh ok!

_Le blond se remis en marche suivit de la jeune fille, bien vite ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment une femme blonde très belle avec une forte poitrine en sortait, le blond se précipita vers elle il lui parla mais Miyuki n'entendit pas un mot soudain la femme se tourna vers elle._

Tsunade: Ainsi tu est la princesse du pays du Ciel?

Miyuki: Oui.

Tsunade: Moi je suis Tsunade 5eme Hokage du village de Konoha.

_Miyuki était surprise elle s'attendait a être reçu par un homme mais a sa grande surprise sourit depuis son arrivée son cœur battait a 200 a l'heure et elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Après s'être entretenu avec la Hokage pendant une heure Miyuki fit la rencontre de Sakura une jeune ninjas aux cheveux rose, elle avait était désigner pour servir de guide a Miyuki en attendant le retour des différents ninjas qui devaient participer a la mission que leur demandait Miyuki. La jeune fille avait compris le principe des mission et savait qu'elle leur en proposait une de très haut rang elle se baladait avec Sakura quand elles arrivèrent devant une immense maison avec un éventail blanc et rouge peint au dessus de la porte Miyuki se figea._

Sakura: Ça va?

Miyuki: On peut entrer s'il te plait?

Sakura: Euh …

_Après avoir hésiter quelques secondes elles s'approchèrent de la demeure de la famille Uchiwa Naruto les ayant vu vain avec elles, une fois a l'intérieure Miyuki se mis a pleurer mais ne savait pas pourquoi, les deux jeune ninjas la firent sortir et la mirent au lit ou elle s'endormit sur le champ et fit de drôles de rêves. Dans son rêve il y avait une jeune fille elle lui ressemblait beaucoup le jeune fille était vraiment surprise. La seule différence résidait dans les vêtements qu'elle portait une chemise blanche et large ainsi qu'un pantalon rouge large lui aussi._

Miyuki: Qui est tu?

…: Je suis toi.

Miyuki: Moi mais non je suis moi.

… Mais je suis aussi toi ton autre toi celle du passé.

Miyuki: Non je suis moi il n'y a pas eu d'autres moi.

… Si …

_La jeune fille ne pu finir sa phrase Sakura l'avait réveiller elle regarda la rose surprise._

Miyuki: Pourquoi m'a tu réveiller et puis ou suis-je?

Sakura: Quand on est entrer dans la maison des Uchiwa tu est tomber a genoux et tu a éclaté en sanglot.

_La princesse s'assit sur son lit elle réfléchissait soudain Tsunade entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle la regarda dans les yeux puis se tourna vers Sakura._

Tsunade: Je voudrait si la princesse est d'accord recommencer l'expérience.

Miyuki: Oui je suis tout a fait d'accord en plus j'allais le demander.

_Ce fut entendu cette fois Tsunade, Kakashi et Sakura avec bien sur Naruto entrèrent dans la maison, cette fois même si la jeune princesse pleurait sans savoir pourquoi elle arrivait a tenir sur ses jambes. Elle entra dans le salon suivit par les autres sans savoir pourquoi ce qu'elle y découvrit ne la surpris pas elle avait l'impression d'y être déjà venu. Elle s'approcha d'un meuble et pris un cadre ce fut la photo qui la surprise elle y était._

Miyuki: C'est quoi ce bazar?!

Naruto: Attend Sasuke m'a déjà dit que la fille sur la photo était sa sœur elle s'appelle comme la princesse Miyuki.

_Miyuki se figea, se pouvait il que? Elle se tourna vers Tsunade et Kakashi._

Kakashi: Il y a un moyen d'en avoir le cœur net, un combat même amical devrait suffire.

Miyuki: Oui je veux savoir qui je suis.

Tsunade: Très bien Kakashi tu sera son adversaire ce sera plus sur.

Kakashi: Bien.

_Une heure plus tard après s'être changer parce que ce battre avec une robe très courte n'est pas une très bonne idée aux yeux de la jeune fille, elle retrouva les ninjas sur le des terrain d'entraînement le numéro 3, elle regarda Kakashi a sa grande surprise elle n'avait pas peur du tout._

_Kakashi attaque mais il y allait doucement le corps de Miyuki bougea tout seul la jambe de Kakashi devait atteindre ses épaules la jeune fille se baissa et faucha les jambes de son adversaire, elle fit un saut en arrière les yeux écarquillé._

Miyuki: C'est moi qui ai fait ça?

Tsunade: Il n'y a aucun doute, ton esprit a oublier mais pas ton corps, tu a les réflexes d'un ninjas tu peux me croire.

_Miyuki s'assit dans l'herbe elle avait mal a la tête des images refaisaient surface, surtout le jeune garçon sur la photo celui au milieu, elle savait n'avoir retrouver qu'une partie de sa mémoire mais elle savait elle retourna a l'intérieur de la maison elle regarda a nouveau la photo au départ elle avait penser a une simple ressemblance physique mais il semblait que c'était bel et bien elle sur la photo. A côté il y avait une autre photo sur celle ci elle tenait dans les main un sabre magnifique le même que celui accroché au mur elle s'en approcha elle le pris mais même si elle doutait de savoir s'en servir elle le pris d'une main ferme._

Naruto: J'arrive pas a le croire cette fille est la princesse du pays du Ciel mais aussi la sœur de Sasuke!

Kakashi: Oui apparemment.

Naruto: Ci ça se trouve Sasuke rentrerait si il savait ça vous ne pensez pas?!

_Sakura regarda Naruto surprise était il possible que le brun accepte de rentrer si sa sœur le lui demandait? Miyuki regarda le blond dans les yeux alors le jeune garçon sur le photo était vivant elle doutait de pouvoir le résonner mais elle voulait au moins le rencontrer juste une fois peut-être sa mémoire reviendrait un peut plus._

Miyuki: Je veux essayer, si il est mon frère alors je veux lui venir en aide et peut-être que le rencontrer fera revenir un peut plus ma mémoire.

Tsunade: Bon d'accord mais tu n'y va pas toute seule.

Naruto: Je vais avec elle Mamie Tsunade!

Sakura: Je viens aussi!

Tsunade: Bien Kakashi Naruto et Sakura vous irez avec la princesse pas de discutions mais je tient tout de même a ce qu'elle revienne en un seul morceau.

Les trois autres: Bien maître Hokage!


End file.
